Whirlwind
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: Just about various pairings involving kakashi ,sakura ,naruto ,sasuke ,obito ,kushina ,minato ,karin ,hinata and others .I LOVE GENDER BEND ! so some might be gender bend and other things .SUGGEST ME ONE-SHOT IDEAS !
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer :dont own naruto

**KAKASAKU**

The two ninja's stood under the massive tree ,light from the sun above showering down through the leaves in a honey hue .The two argued ,half-heartedly ,

" You brat ! I did win !" The bubblegum haired female shouted boisterously ,also known as Sakura Haruno .

" Hmm ,no you didn't Sakura-_sensei ." _The younger male said with a smirk .

Her eye twitched in annoyance ," didn't I tell you not to call me that ! You make me feel so old _kashi-kun ._"

He glared up at her and she glared down at him ," Damn brat ." she cursed blinking her eyes .

" Youre saying that because you can't win .Not even a glaring contest ."

The 21-year-old crossed her arms ," I wasnt ready that's why . "

He huffed ," You will never be ."

She gave the thirteen year old a good knock in the back of the head ," Dont disrespect me brat !"

" Ittai ,"

She smiled down at him in satisfaction but he only glared up at her while rubbing the back of his head .She place a gloved hand on top of his head ruffling his hair affectionately .

" Damn brat ." she said speaking softly .

He looked down thanking kami-sama that he wears a mast that covers more than half of his face .

" What would I do without you ."

Never one to miss an opputunity he replied ," Nothing ,absolutely nothing ."

and for once she didn't argue back but just wrapped an arm around his neck and said " Youre probably right but lets never find out . "

* * *

><p><strong>I know it doesn't make sense since sakura is older than kakashi but I just love this pairing . KAKASHI GAIDEN X SAKURA .<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : don't own . I'm sorry if this comes out crappy I'm not very fond of this couple so I haven't explored much into sasusaku but nevertheless this is for WOLFA

**SASUSAKU :** **Stranger**

Stranger .

thats all the guy across from her, holding onto the pole of the subway train they were in as it shook and rumbled, playing some sort of game on his phone .By the looks of it a frustrating game since his black eyebrows were knitted together creating creases on his peach skin .

Sakura had her earphones on, some anime theme song blasting in her ears, she looked over her thick medical book every so often to peek at this "stranger" . He sure wasn't ugly that much she can confirm he had jet black hair that was styled unusually and he wore a blue collared shirt and beige pants along with formal shoes .

_oh shit !_

Sakura ducked her head inside her book blushing the same shade of her pink hair . He had saw her checking him out , what if he thinks she some kind of pervert ? She heard footsteps advancing towards her and Sakura suddenly become aware of the fact that they were the only ones on the freaking train !

Instead of pulling the book away from her face like she had thought he would, he instead took the empty seat next to her .Sakuras face remained in the book for about 3 minutes until out of the corner of her eye she saw the males right hand reach out to her .

she looked at him and he looked at her upon further inspection she now sees that his eyes are an onyx colour .

_pretty._

She took his hand and shook it taking off her earphones so she could hear him introduce himself .

" uchiha Sasuke ." The male said and that's all he had to say because just two words made her heart flutter like crazy .

"H-Haruno Sakura ." She replies shaking his hand hastily .

"Well Haruno-san it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl ." He tells her charmingly .

Sakura looks the other way and scoff , turning the other way mainly to avoid embarrassing herself with all the redness that filled her face "Che , flattery isn't going to get you anywhere ."

there was a minute of silent where neither of them said anything as she about to turn around from lack of conversation sasuke stops her action by tapping her shoulder with his finger. Sakura looks at I'm curiously .

Sasuke gives her a sheepish look and holds his phone out to her so she could see what was on the screen .

" You play flappy bird ?," was what he said and indeed it was flappy bird and his highest score was 18 .

She couldn't help but chuckle and took his phone into her palms and started to play . The entire train ride remained silent with Sakura fixated on the frustrating game in front of her and sasuke watching her actions intensely .

Uchiha sasuke that one hot stranger on the train .

* * *

><p>Yeah I know dull and boring but whatever . Sorry WOLFA for not getting to you sooner . Don't you worry others the request are being done as we speak .<p> 


End file.
